El invencible Hombre de Hierro
by FaceRadical
Summary: El tiempo no espera por nadie


Ése soy yo. Puedo manipular a la prensa. Puedo manejar a la opinión pública, tirar de un hilo y de otro e inyectarle ideas.

Tony echó una ojeada a la sala de lectura. No era una gran biblioteca. No era una gran facultad. Pero como había ingresado muy joven en la universidad, al ser un alumno dotado no se había percatado lo que había a su alrededor, aunque después de visitar a Arno, este lugar le traía paz. Por primera vez envidió a los otros alumnos que cursaban allí sus estudios. Ellos sólo tenían que preocuparse por el siguiente examen, o de conservar su beca, o de sus citas amorosas. Deseó haber tenido una vida como la suya.

Cierto. Ahora recordaba que tal vez así habría podido ser su vida si no hubiese sido adoptado por la familia Stark, no le preocupaba más la universidad, lo que en aquellos tiempos le importaba era la aceptación de su padre, era extraño pensar que se preocupó de recibir amor de un hombre que nunca lo considero su hijo, o tal vez sí, pero no igual a Arno. Desde chico tuvo que darse a lucir, sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo, ser el remplazo de un paralitico que sabía más de sus padres que el mismo.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento. Todas estas dudas eran inútiles. Sabía desde la infancia que iba a cambiar el mundo, cuando encontraba los hilos adecuados aprendió a tirar de ellos, cosa que no ha cambiado. Otros niños pensaban que tendrían que esperar a que crecieran para hacer algo importante, en cambio desde el primer momento Tony supo que no sería así. Nunca podrían haberlo engañado como a Arno para hacerle creer que era el único. Para Tony, el único juego que no jugo él y merecía la pena jugar era el mundo real. El único motivo por el que consiguieron engañar a Arno era porque dejaba que los demás dieran forma a la realidad por él. Un problema que nunca había aquejado a Tony.

Excepto que toda la influencia de Tony sobre el mundo real había sido posible solamente porque podía esconderse tras los millones de la herencia. Había creado un imperio que cambio el mundo porque nadie más que él podría hacerlo y, por tanto, amasar más dinero que el de su padre. Pero hora había forjado una identidad que no le pertenencia, vivió la vida que le pertenecía a Arno, no, Arno no se preocupó por no pasar navidad con mamá a los seis por estar en el internado. Esto no estaba bien para Tony él tuvo algo que el no, padres. No obstante, se dio cuenta que por primera vez sentía lo que era la envidia en su pura expresión.

* * *

 ** _COMUNICACIÓN MONITOREADA, EJERCITO DE SALVACION_**

 ** _PARTICIPANTES, CORONEL ROHDES, MAYOR MATTHEW._**

 ** _PALBRAS CLAVES: ARNO STARK, IRON MAN 2020, IRON MAN ANVERSO._**

 ** _OFICINA CENTRAL DEL EJERCITO DE SALVACION, NUEVA YORK, ANTIGUA TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES._**

 ** _ASUNTO, ARCA DE SALVACION._**

 ** _— ¿Lo sabías?_**

 ** _—Sabía muchas cosas —asintió Matthew —. Pero lo principal es que tiene usted razón. Arno me está buscando y tiene a todo el resto del armamento, pero ni siquiera sabe que el prototipo existe, porque en realidad es un detalle que no le importa. Pero usted y yo sabemos que Arno necesita un nuevo cuerpo. Y por lo que sabemos, el de esa línea de tiempo es perfecto, un parapléjico sin futuro._**

 ** _— O es exactamente lo que hace falta para que una victoria de Arno no sea mejor que una victoria que la tuya, en términos de la cantidad de sufrimiento en el mundo._**

 ** _—Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que lo encontremos, ¿no?_**

 ** _—Ya, pero para encontrarlo, tendrías que revelar tu identidad._**

 ** _—Sí, ¿no es excitante? —Dio un saltito exagerado, como un niño al que llevan al zoo._**

 ** _—Estás jugando con tu vida._**

 ** _—Es usted el que quiere que encuentre una causa._**

 ** _—Arno no es una causa, es peligroso. ¿No has oído a Stark hablar de él?_**

 ** _—Sí, —dijo Matthew —. ¿Cómo cree que me enteré de su existencia?_**

 ** _— ¡Tal vez sea mejor que tú!_**

 ** _—Sé varios aspectos en los que ya soy mejor que Arno primero, no intento matarlos. Segundo, ya dispongo de una enorme red de contactos en todo el mundo, algunos de los cuales saben que soy un joven, aunque la mayoría no tiene ni idea. Tercero, soy ambicioso como Arno, pero Arno ya se ha matado a la mayoría de héroes e incluso su hermano, mientras que yo sólo tendré a uno: a Stark. ¿Cree que soy tan tonto como para no utilizarle?_**

 ** _—Utilizarle: ésa es la palabra clave, Matthew._**

 ** _—Bueno, ¿no lo están utilizando en la causa? —Por parte de Dios tal vez, no del viajero. Apuesto a que yo envió un montón de mensajes más claros que Dios —señaló Matthew—. Y si no me gusta lo que hacen, siempre puedo dimitir._**

 ** _—Con personas como los Stark´s, no siempre es posible dimitir._**

 ** _—No puede obligarme a cambiar mi forma de pensar. A menos que sea un genio notablemente tonto, se dará cuenta._**

 ** _—Me pregunto si eres consciente de esto._**

 ** _—Exactamente. Entre Anthony y Arno, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que Anthony sea peor?_**

 ** _—Oh, es difícil imaginar cómo podría ser posible._**

 ** _— ¿Tú le conociste o me equivoco?_**

 ** _—Voy a necesitar más naranjas antes de que nos marchemos de la torre—comentó Rhodes._**

 ** _Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Matthew de que entre los dos se habían terminado la bolsa entera._**

 ** _—Yo también —comentó._**

 ** _Antes de marcharse, con la bolsa vacía en la mano, Rhodes se detuvo en la puerta._**

 ** _—Lo has hecho muy bien con ese prototipo, Matthew Potts._**

 ** _—Gracias, creo que es talento puro._**

 ** _Él se marchó sonriendo._**

* * *

— ¿Cuáles son los titulares, Rhodes? —preguntó Tony.

—Dicen el hijo falso, Tony Stark el genio millonario es un ilegitimo Stark. Es difícil de creer, pero parecen saberlo todo sobre ti ahora, En qué mundo loco vivimos. Tu adoptado. —Sacudió la cabeza.

Tony advirtió que su amigo quería saber la verdad. Sí, sí, Rhodes, ya sé que tú sabes todo sobre mi. Y también deberías saber que apenas conoces los trapos sucios de esta familia, al menos mientras vivas. Pero aún tienes a tu amigo, tu brillante y guapetón amigo, que está destinado a crear un nuevo mundo, junto con otras cuantas cosas como, quién sabe, tal vez la paz mundial al unificar la Tierra bajo un solo gobierno. ¿Te consolará eso, aunque sea un poquitín? No era probable. Todo debía seguir como estaba, ese rumor no era casualidad.

—El nombre del "hermano" es... ¿Arno?

—No tiene apellido.

Tony se inquietó. No fue por lo que Rhodes dijo, sino porque había estado a punto de corregirlo.

—lo has negado, por supuesto.

Rhodes volvió a estudiar el periódico.

—Aquí no pone nada.

—Magnífico —pensó tony.

—Si fuera verdad, lo negarías.

Como si Rhodes supiera como es Arno. Tengo que marcharme de aquí, pensó Tony, y vivir mi propia vida. Estoy solo. Ya no tengo a Pepper, además estoy dudando de seguir siendo tu amigo. Tal vez debería utilizar el dinero que gano para pagarme un alquiler.

Tal vez debería hacerlo ahora mismo, de manera que si averigua todo y vienen a matarme. Pero mientras daba forma a este pensamiento, Tony sabía que había otro propósito más oscuro oculto en su interior

Pero Tony nunca se mentía a sí mismo, al menos durante mucho tiempo, desde luego los últimos siete años todo cambio. Pero sabía comprobaba lo dicho preferiría no estar con ellos en ese momento. Sería mejor, claro, que no hubiera nadie en casa. Pero... Ah, sí. Eso era lo que Pepper odiaba de él, Tony casi se había olvidado. Por eso Steve era al que todo el mundo amaba. Cierto, Steve acabó con la guerra, por no mencionar el hecho de que oculto al asesino de sus padres. Pero claro, no era egoísta como Tony.

—estas distraído, Tony—advirtió la Rhodes.

—Lo siento. Es que invento algo nuevo, y supongo que me he quedado absorto en el tema.

— ¿Qué inventas? —preguntó Rhodes.

—Un prototipo de viaje en el tiempo.

— ¿Se te olvidaron las leyes físicas?

—No—replicó tony—. Es uno de los pequeños inconvenientes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la broma, no hubo risas.

—Tengo que darme prisa —dijo el Rhodes—. Buena suerte con tu idea.

—la idea ya la tengo, Rhodes. Hoy sólo veré como crear la máquina.

—A eso me refería. Buena suerte con la máquina.

—Gracias.

* * *

 **Bueno como fiel amante de la ciencia ficción esta es la primera vez que me digno a escribir algo como esto, así que no me maten en los comentarios...**

 **Nota: las conversaciones en negrita y cursivas, serán en otro tiempo y lugar, mejor dicho serán grabaciones en otra línea temporal**


End file.
